As you can See
by ArtemisDove2
Summary: Kagome runs away with Shippo and Kirara a few days after the final batlle and when Sesshomaru adoptedd her as his sister. When she gets back an illusion breaks and in her place is a 12 year old. She leaves the shrine to live with her dad and twin brother otherwise known as... the Echizens.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

~Kagome~

I ran through the woods scared of what was happening behind me in the village. Kirara and Shippo were at my sides as I ran. I heard a scream coming from close behind me. Tears blurred my eyes as I ran from where Inuyasha was killing everyone. I found that my demon blood wasn't reacting to the blood like Sesshomaru-nii-sama thought it would. I got to the well and grabbed Kirara and Shippo and jumped in. The lights flashed around me as we fell through the well. I decided it was time to go back to my twin and father. When I jumped out of the well I set Kirara and Shippo down and we ran into my house. I released the illusion on my body and felt myself shrink. I knew my clothes became loose as I ran up into my room. I pulled out a skirt and t-shirt then walked downstairs. Mama looked at me in shock then nodded in understanding as Shippo came over to me.

"Mama why do you look like that?" Shippo asked.

"Because honey I'm only 12 years old." I answered.

Cliff Hanger


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey everyone!**

**Kagome: Hey Art-chan!**

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

**Artemis: *pouts***

**Inuyasha: Why are you pouting?**

**Artemis: Die!**

***Inuyasha hides in a corner***

**Artemis and Sesshomaru:* Identical smirks***

**Sango: *wide eyed* everyone run they're the same!**

**Miroku: *hides with Inuyasha***

**Artemis: Ne Shippo-chan will you do the disclaimer?**

**Shippo: Okay! Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing of either Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis! She only owns the oc's and plot line!**

**Artemis: Thanks Shippo-chan!**

**Inuyasha: *grumbling about stupid wenches* **

**Kagome: *raging aura*what was that Inuyasha *sweet voice***

**Inuyasha: *Wide eyed***

**Kagome: Sit Boy!**

Chapter 1: Kagome Returns to the Echizen's

~Kagome~

I watched everything get packed up along with my new wardrobe. I smirked when Shippo ran around chasing Souta who was having a hard time trying to keep away from him. I scratched behind Kirara's ears while she purred. I smiled at Mama who was laughing at the scene Souta and Shippo were making. I heard people walking up the stairs and rushed into the house. I ran up into my room and changed, so to speak, into the body of my 16 year old self. I pulled on the Miko garbs and grimaced at how much it made me look like Kikyo. I walked out putting up a calm façade like Sesshomaru-nii-sama taught me. I watched as Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came walking up the stair with Hojo. Their scents weren't that bad but Hojo's brought tears to my eyes. I quickly threw that thought away as my _friends_, note the sarcasm, saw me and squealed. I held my head in pain as did Shippo-chan and Kirara. They looked at me weirdly as I let go of my ears.

"Kagome!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Kagome-chan!" Eri yelled.

I was thankful when neither Ayumi nor Hojo decided to yell at me. I looked at them expectantly wondering what they wanted. They looked at me shocked as I regarded them coldly. Hojo stepped forward and tried to touch my arm. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder silently thanking Kami-sama for the self-defense lessons Bankotsu-kun gave me. Hojo looked up at me from the ground in shock. My hand twitched toward the charm bracelet on my left wrist. My favorite to pull is Banryuu which really surprises a lot of people when they see a small girl lifting a huge sword off the ground like its nothing. Ayumi stepped up and gave me a hug while leaning into my ear in the process.

"It's nice to see you again after 500 years Kagome-chan." She whispered.

My eyes widened in shock as I looked her over. Why didn't I see it before I thought before groaning. I looked at Sango's reincarnation in happiness. She smiled at me then looked at Kirara and Shippo-chan in understanding. I smiled at her in thanks but it dropped when they all saw the moving truck.

"Who's moving?" Hojo questioned.

"I am." I said smirking at him.

~Now to the Echizen household! Ryoma~

I woke up sighing ready for another day of school. I heard people yelling downstairs. I pulled on my uniform and grabbed my bags. When I got downstairs I was shocked to see Nanako-nee on the floor in shock. Dad was staring at the phone in shock as if something had happened that was going to change our lives forever. I walked into the kitchen and ate my breakfast in silence hoping it would stay quiet. But alas, Kami-sama hates me.

"!" Dad yelled.

I jumped out of my seat startled, running back to the hallway to see Dad running in circles. I sighed and walked past them to the door. I stopped when Dad grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Ryoma um how am I going to say this well your twin sister is coming home." Dad sighed.

My eyes widened then I scowled at him. Dad looked at me in confusion.

"Why am I just learning about my **twin** now?" I demanded. "And why haven't I left for school yet?"

"Ryoma well we couldn't take care of both of you so we gave your sister to your mom's cousin from the Higurashi Shrine so that it would be easier." Dad explained. "She'll be here after you get home from school.

I shrugged and opened the door to the house. I smirked at Momo-sempai as he rode up to the gate. I hopped on the back of his bike as he rode toward the school. As we got moving I saw something that made me shudder. There was a huge guy that smelled really horrible that looked like an Oni. I shook it off and let my surroundings take all the bad thoughts out of my head.

~School~

I walked over to Tezuka-bucho and signaled for him to follow me. I heard Fuji-sempai follow us but shook it off.

"I have to leave before practice today." I grunted.

"Why?" he asked.

"My twin sister is coming home." I sighed.

Bucho's eyes widened and he smirked at me. I sighed and walked to class hoping that my sister isn't too weird. Fuji followed me back to practice where Inui-sempai had a new disgusting drink. It was pinkish blue in color and not appetizing in any way. I quickly finished practice and left for classes. (A.N. I'm a really lazy person so after school) I quickly left hoping to get to my house before my sister did. I ran down the street to my house all the while dodging people left and right.

~Kagome~

Our truck pulled up outside of a shrine not to my shock. It seems my family is obsessed with living in shrines. I let my Miko Ki recede from my eyes revealing the normal golden color and the green tinting in my hair to overtake the blue in it. I smiled as my brother ran up to the shrine as a boy that looked like me ran up the steps to the main house. I heard a gonging sound from a bell on the grounds to my shock. I jumped out of the truck and ran up the stairs to the house. As I got close someone yelled.

"Kagome!" a voice behind me yelled.

I went to turn around but I was tackled by a huge body before I could. I looked over my shoulder only to Nanjirou over top of me. I sighed and pushed him off of me. He flew off me and to the ground. I smirked at him in amusement as I stood up.

"I'm home Otou-san." I giggled.

"Kagome it's been 12 years you know that?" Dad asked.

"Yes Otou-sama I know." I sighed.

The boy I saw, my twin I suspect, walked forward in tennis clothes and a tennis bag in his hands.

"Hello who are you?" I asked.

"Ryoma Echizen. Who are you?" he questioned.

"Kagome Echizen, I'm your twin sister." I said.

Artemis: That's it for chapter 1!

Inuyasha: *grumbles*

Artemis: Sit Boy

Inuyasha: *face meets the ground and eats dirt*

Artemis: Thanks for fixing it so that I could do that I could do that Kagome-chan!

Kagome: You're welcome Artemis-chan!

_Sneak Peek!_

_Explaining The Final Battle and Adoption to the Echizen's_

_~Kagome~_

_ Sesshomaru had just slit his palm open with one of his claws and then he cut mine. He pressed them together and bit down on my pulse point. I screamed in agony at the pain wracking through my body._

_ I glared at Naraku in hatred reaching for my sword on my left. I pulled it out of its sheath and pointed it at Naraku. He stared at the markings adorning my face in astonishment. I stared at him in hatred as he squirmed under my gaze. I smirked at him in amusement as he glared back at me._

Till next time… Peace!

Crimson Moon Demon


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey everyone I'm back!**

**Kagome: Hey Artemis-chan!**

**Ryoma: Yo.**

**Fuji: *grins***

**Sesshomaru: *grunts***

**Artemis: *smirks*I hope you haven't been waiting long.**

**Inuyasha: Stupid Wench!**

**Kagome and Artemis: SIT BOY!**

**Sesshomaru and Ryoma: *smirks***

**Artemis: *giggles* Ryoma do the disclaimer!**

**Ryoma: No.**

**Artemis: Do it or I'll let Fuji harass Kagome.**

**Kagome: *hides behind Ryoma* Please do it Nii-sama *puppy-dog eyes***

**Ryoma: *glares at Fuji and wraps arms around Kagome protectively* Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing but the plot and oc's that may come in later.**

**Artemis: Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 2: Explaining the Final Battle and Adoption to the Echizen's

~Kagome~

We all walked into the living room with Nanako going to make tea. Shippo and Kirara were at my sides as I sat down. Ryoma looked at them in confusion as they sat down. I gave him a look that said '_all will be explained_' and he shrugged. When Nanako brought in the tea I settled in for a long story.

"I suggest you guys get comfortable this is going to be a long story." I sighed.

They looked at me in confusion and I nodded to Shippo and Kirara. The illusionary charms on them dropped and my family stared at them in shock. I smirked and dropped mine which made them stare at me in shock. I got comfortable and my tail wrapped around my waist as Nanako stared at it with puppy-dog eyes. I sighed and nodded and watched as she glomped my tail.

"Okay it all started about a year ago on my _15_th birthday and truly it was my 12th. I was pulled into the well at the shrine in the old well house." I started. (She explained the whole story to them I'm just too lazy to write it lol: P.)

"A few days before the Final Battle Sesshomaru, as you remember the Western Lord, decided he was going to adopt me as his little sister. The markings on my face and body, which you will never see, states should something happen to my brother I would take over as the Lady of the West so in easier terms I'm his Heir." I started.

_Flash Back_

"Are you sure Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Yes you are the only one this Sesshomaru could trust should anything happen to myself to run my lands." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru had just slit his palm open with one of his claws and then he cut mine. He pressed them together and bit down on my pulse point. I screamed in agony at the pain wracking through my body. I watched as everything around me turned dark only for a bright light to take my vision.

_Kagome's mind_

In front of me was a female fighting a huge dog. I stared at them in wonder. I shrugged and placed my hands in front of me. I made them join into one being and smiled at the finished product. The large silver dog had bright pink stripes all throughout her fur to represent my Miko Ki and on her forehead was the Crescent Moon of the West. On her left hip was the symbol for the Shikon no Tama. I smiled at her as she moved in a circle and layed down in the grass to fall asleep.

_Real World_

I woke up and ran my hands through my hair. It had grown out a lot out to my knees where it had been originally to my lower back. I opened my eyes only to see my older brother Sesshomaru in front of me. I sniffed the air and cringed at all the different smells. My eyes watered when the smell of soil and graveyard dirt filled my nose. I jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and whined softly. I buried my nose in his tail and relaxed. The smell of a forest after a rainstorm filled my nose and made me relax. I smiled when all the other smell drifted away. Sesshomaru-Nii wrapped his arms around me soothingly trying to keep me calm. I jumped when a bird cawed close to us. It took me awhile but I got over jumping at everything and getting use to all the different smells. I noticed how lose my clothes were and looked up at Sesshomaru-Nii in shock. He looked at me and seemed to realize that I was a lot smaller than I was before the change. After explaining everything to him he smirked at me. I sighed and pulled my shirt tighter around my body then stood up from him.

"Let me go and get you some clothed that fit. Besides you will be staying with me for a while to get used to your powers." Sesshomaru-Nii said.

_End Flash Back_

"After that I got used to the powers of being a demon and then returned to being 16 years old. I wore the colors of the west still even in that body which had people thinking I was going to become Sesshomaru-Nii-sama's mate." I said. "The day before the Final Battle he brought me a sword of both our fangs mixed together which I channeled my Miko Ki into to give the final blow to Naraku."

_Flash Back_

Sesshomaru-Nii stood at the edge of the clearing of our camp with a sheath in his hands. He walked over to me ignoring Inuyasha and everyone else's death glares. I smirked at Inuyasha who started to give out death threats to Sesshomaru-Nii-sama. I grabbed the sword and watched as it pulsed. I drew it out of its sheath and watched as the blade glowed violet then crimson. I smiled at it as it settled into a dull pink glow around the blade. I invited him to sit next to me as the sun went down in the west. I settled in next to Nii-sama and fell into a deep sleep knowing Nii-sama would wake me up if anything happened. The next morning Naraku's presence when I woke up immediately to the east of us. Koga ran into our camp with Ayame who was excited to get this over with. We ran into the clearing where Naraku was waiting on us. I dropped the glamour hiding my marks hearing gasps all around me. I glared at Naraku in hatred reaching for my sword on my left. I pulled it out of its sheath and pointed it at Naraku. He stared at the markings adorning my face in astonishment. I stared at him in hatred as he squirmed under my gaze. I smirked at him in amusement as he glared back at me. I ran at him with my sword raised my Miko Ki swirling around the blade. Sesshomaru-Nii smirked and launched into the fight with the others who finally got over their shock to fight. (Fast forward I'm no good at fight scenes) I stabbed Naraku with my sword and grabbed the jewel from his chest. I watched in disgust as he turned to ash in front of me. I smiled when I heard the beating in the few people's chests that needed it. I watched as Kagura flew off but frowned when Kanna stayed behind. I noticed how lost and smiled at her in reassurance. She walked over to me slowly and unsurely. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried her eyes out. I looked at Sesshomaru-nii-sama questioningly. He nodded and smirked at me.

"Kanna you are going to be taken care of someone close to me okay?" I said.

"Yes Nee-sama." She whispered.

_End Flash Back_

"Well that's my story." I sighed.

They all looked at me in shock and in awe. I smiled at them serenely. Then a grim thought entered my mind. I smiled grimly and motion with my hand. They all looked at me wonderingly.

"Then the day I came home Inuyasha decided he would try to kill me to get the jewel to make himself a full demon. I ran from the village where Inuyasha was killing all of the villagers. I was lucky that I had evacuated all the children the day before to go to another village. I ran with Shippo and Kirara, here, to the well to come home and when I got back to this side I lost the illusion on my body. Then I learned of having a twin brother and that Mama was my Aunt." I said.

Ryoma was glaring at the wall as if he could melt the wall with his glare. Dad was looking at me in shock. Nanako was staring at with tears in her eyes and she glomped me crying. I rubbed her back trying to get her to stop crying. I heard someone yell outside of our door.

"Ryoma get out here!"

I looked at Ryoma wonderingly as a dark look covered his golden eyes. I stood up following him to the door. When he opened it I was surprised to see a team of sorts at the door. I peeked up over my brother's shoulders wonderingly.

~Ryoma~

"Ryoma why weren't you at practice today!" Eiji-sempai exclaimed.

"We were going to get burgers afterwards!" Momo-sempai yelled.

I snorted at Momo-sempai as he ranted. I felt Kagome shift behind me and moved to cover her better. I looked at Bucho in warning as his eyes drifted behind me. I saw Fuji-sempai's eyes snap open and look behind me. I felt my imouto-chan shift from behind me and look at my teammates.

"Hey, nii-kun who are these people?" Kagome asked.

"These are my teammates." I told my little sister.

**Artemis: Well that's it. *yawns***

**Kagome: Come on Artemis-chan work faster.**

**Artemis: *yawns* Well sorry I'm just getting done at 3 in the morning. **

**Inuyasha: Stupid wench.**

**Artemis: Sit boy… Good night.**

**Kagome: Shhh she's asleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys sorry for how long it took me. *yawns***

**Inuyasha: Stupid wench.**

**Artemis: Sit boy *yawning***

**Inuyasha meet his mortal enemy… the ground XD**

**Kagome: That's what you get.**

**Artemis: Heh Paramore.**

**Kagome: You know it *bumps fists with Artemis***

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

**Artemis: Sesshomaru your turn for disclaimer.**

**Sesshomaru: Artemis owns nothing from either Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis only the plot and oc's of hers. She will also be taking three oc's from her readers for this story so if you want in comment on this chapter or pm her. And Kagome's eyes are golden because in the PoT manga Ryoma's eyes are gold so I thought I should follow that instead of the anime.**

**Artemis: I would also like to thank Minato-kun lover and TsukiyoTenshi for keeping up with me so far. Oh and GiggleboxGirlie for the great idea for Christmas!**

~~~~~Line~~~~~

Chapter 3: Team meets the Priestess and Family the Lord

~Kagome~

I studied the boys standing in the doorway cautiously. I needed to make sure that none of them had demonic blood in them. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I didn't sense anything wrong from the boys. I nodded to my brother and turned to making sure my illusion was up and covering Shippo's, Kirara's and my demonic appearances. I walked into the kitchen to make tea casting a look back at my twin brother.

"I'm making tea make sure they're comfortable Ryoma." I said and he nodded leading his teammates into the living room.

~Ryoma~

"Follow me." I grunted.

I led my team to the living room where Nee-san and Dad were sitting. They all found seats somewhere as I sat on the couch next to Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai. Bucho sat with Oishi-sempai across from us on the loveseat to which I snickered because they weren't anything like a couple. Kagome came out with the tea balanced on a tray and I jumped up to help her pass them out. I settled down on the couch and Kagome sat at my feet sipping her tea. I smiled down at her causing everyone to stare at me.

"Ne, O-chibi-chan who is this?" Eiji-sempai asked from my right.

"Guys meet my twin sister." I said.

Kagome looked at everyone and smiled at them, her eyes closing as she did so. Everyone but Bucho stared at her in shock.

"Hello Echizen-san my name is Kunimitsu Tezuka." Bucho said.

"Ah, hello Bucho-san." Kagome giggled.

"Shuusuke Fuji." Fuji-sempai said from my left and Kagome looked up at him nodding her head.

Dad looked between us and led Nanako-nee out of the living room giving Kagome and I a wave in farewell. I nodded to him and Kagome waved back.

"Ne O-chibi nya you should introduce everyone to her." Eiji-sempai said.

Kagome giggled at my feet and I looked down at her curiously.

"He's like a neko." She giggled softly.

I smirked down at her and she smiled up at me in amusement. I helped her stand up and stood next to her.

"This is Eiji Kikumaru on our right." I said pointing at him. "Then in the chairs to our left are Inui Sadaharu and Oishi Shuichiro."

A fight broke out from behind us and we turned around. I sighed seeing Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai fighting again.

"The two fighting are Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaoru Kaidoh." I sighed.

~Kagome~

"Hm." I thought and walked over to them.

I fingered my bracelet that held all of weapons and tapped Kaidoh-san and Takeshi-san on their shoulders. They both looked up and I smirked at them. They both froze in shock and I glowered at them.

"Stop fighting in my home or I will hurt you." I growled.

They both grabbed each other scared and I smirked victoriously. I tilted my head confused when I heard 'Iie Data' from somewhere behind me and turned back around. I sweat dropped when I saw the dumbfounded expressions on the other regulars. I snickered and walked over to my brother's side and bowed to the team.

"My name is Kagome Echizen. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said.

"Likewise Kagome-san." Bucho-san said.

I stood up straight and smiled at him. Nii-kun sat back down and when I went to sit at his feet he pulled me into his lap. I squeaked in shock then settled back into his chest. We talked with everyone for a while until they all had to leave to go home. I locked the door behind them and turned to Nii-kun.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." he said.

I nodded and followed him upstairs. He led me to a door on the left side of the hall and opened it. We walked in and a huge smile crossed my face. The room was ocean blue with black trimming and in the middle was a queen sized bed. The sheets had silver moons all over a black background and the blanket was silver with black moons with lots of pillows by the head board my favorites being the full moon and crescent moon. In the middle of my bed Kirara and Shippo were asleep curled into each other making me squeal quietly at the cuteness of it. To the left of us was an isle that I could practice my painting on and to our right was a couple of tennis rackets. I hugged my brother happily and he shook his head.

"My room is right next to yours on the left, Nanako-nee's is on the right and Dad's is across the hall from mine. The bathroom is next to Dad's on the right and a closet filled with necessities on the left of his room." he said smiling softly at me.

"Thanks Nii-kun." I said.

"Anything for you Imouto." Ryoma said.

He left my room closing the door softly behind him. I walked over to my bags and pulled out my amber colored nightgown. I dropped my clothes and pulled on my nightgown easily walking over to my bed. I looked out the window and sat on my bed sighing. I smoothed Shippo's hair and listened to Kirara purr in her sleep. I pulled the covers from beneath them and layed down with them in my arms. I pulled the blanket over top of us as sleep washed over my body in a wave helping me to fall asleep easily and quietly for the first time in a few weeks.

~Next Morning~

~Ryoma~

I rolled out of bed and hit my alarm clock grumbling. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my uniform getting dressed in it. I grabbed my tennis bag and school bag then walked downstairs. When I got down I was a little surprised to see Kagome in an amber colored nightgown sitting at the kitchen table with Shippo in her lap. I smirked and sat next to her putting my stuff down rubbing Shippo on the top of his head. Kirara came bounding down the stairs and came running over to me. I leaned down and scratched the top of her head and listened to her purr. I chuckled softly as Karupin ambled on over and looked up at me pleadingly.

"Good morning to you too Karupin." I said scratching both him and Kirara.

Kagome giggled quietly at my side as Nanako-nee brought out breakfast and sat it in front of us.

"Itadakimasu." we chorused.

We ate breakfast and I stood up to leave for school when there was a knock on the door. I exchanged a confused look with Nanako-nee as Kagome jumped up with Shippo in her arms. She hurried to the door and I followed after her. She wrenched it open with one hand and a huge smile adorned her lips. At the door was a man about 6'5" with long silver hair and eyes the same color of Kagome's nightgown. Kirara jumped up into the man's arms and purred loudly, happily. Shippo was smiling at the tall man happily as Kagome stepped down into a pair of sandals. She went over to the man and I watched as he gave a small nod and she hugged him.

"Sesshomaru-nii-sama!" she exclaimed.

I was a little shock to find out that this was the man who had adopted my little sister as his own. I studied the man as his cold gaze landed on me. I froze until the look warmed and he smiled a small smile at me. I was a little shocked that he was smiling at me so easily.

"Ryoma-nii this is Sesshomaru-nii. Sesshomaru-nii this is my twin nii-sama Ryoma-nii-kun." Kagome chirped.

I nodded to the man and chuckled as both Shippo and Kirara jumped down and ran out the door to a short man that had followed Sesshomaru-san up to the house.

"Come in." I said and stepped aside.

"Thank you." he said and stepped inside the house.

Kagome stepped up beside me and grabbed my hand squeezing it comfortingly. I looked down (Ryoma: Boo Ya I'm taller than someone! Art: Okay Ryoma I have to get back to the story now. Ryoma: Sorry. Artemis: It's cool) at the top of my sister's head gratefully and led them to the living room where Dad was sitting with one of his magazines. I growled softly and snatched it from his hands tossing it to Karupin watching him tear it up chuckling as Dad whined.

"Dad." Kagome sighed.

I shook my head and sat down after letting Kagome's hand go. She sat down on the couch and Sesshomaru next to her for comfort I think. I smiled at her then looked at the clock a little shocked to see I had an hour before practice started.

"I'm sorry for coming so unexpectedly." Sesshomaru-san said.

"It's okay Sesshomaru-san." I said causing Dad to sit up straight and look at Sesshomaru-san.

"Please just Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru-san said. "You're my family now through Kagome."

I nodded and smirked at Dad as he stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"My name is Nanjirou Echizen. It's a pleasure to meet my dear musume's adopted older brother." Dad said smoothly.

I snorted and looked at Kagome in amusement. She giggled softly behind her hand as Dad talked to Sesshomaru. Shippo and Kirara came running in with the short man behind them with a giant… stick maybe a staff? Kagome stood up and glared at the short man.

"Jaken, why are you chasing these two?" Kagome growled.

Jaken froze and yelped "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome giggled then a stern expression crossed her features. I smirked as Jaken gulped and Kirara ran to my side. I patted her head as Shippo jumped into my lap. I smirked at Jaken as he was chased by Kagome around the house. She came back carrying a beaten up Jaken in her fists. I chuckled softly as she sat down next to Sesshomaru happily and dropped Jaken down on his head.

"Don't you think that I should be getting enrolled into school today?" Kagome asked.

I stared at her confused then a light bulb appeared over top of my head. I nodded and stood up from the couch and helped Kagome up from the love seat. She ran upstairs to get dressed I think. She came back down in an amber colored sun dress and white flip-flops. We walked over to the door and I waved bye to everyone.

"Sessho-nii-sama stay here I'll be back soon." Kagome called as we walked out the door.

~~~~~Line~~~~~~

**Artemis: That's all till next time!**

**Inuyasha: Shut up wench.**

**Artemis: *growls* Sit boy.**

**Inuyasha meets his mortal enemy for the second time this story… the ground XD**

**Jack: yes we meet again I will kick your ass again loser.**

**Artemis: Whatever cuz. Readers meet my cousin Jack… he's retarded to me.**

**Shippo: R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hi guys**

**Kagome: Finally!**

**Artemis: sorry *rubs back of head sheepishly***

**Sesshomaru: Hn**

**Ryoma: *nods***

**Artemis: I own nothing but the plot *sighs and yawns tiredly***

~~~~~Line~~~~~

Chapter 4: School Registration and Her secrets reviled to the Team

~Kagome~

I hurried to school next to my brother as we ran down the sidewalks. We made it Seigaku with five minutes to spare so Nii-sama showed me to the office.

"Hello I need to register." I called.

The secretary looked up and gave a curt nod making me wince slightly. Sessho-nii-sama would be mad if he knew how she just acted. I quickly grabbed the forms and filled them out swiftly and efficiently as the bell rang.

"Nii-sama you need to go to class." I said not looking up from the paperwork.

I heard him sigh and felt him give me a quick hug then heard him scurry out of the office. The only sound in the office was the sound of the secretary's constant clicking of her computer keys and the scratching of my pen on the papers. I easily copied Father's signature onto the paper and stood up my sundress twirling around my knees as I stood up. I gave her the papers and watched as her eyes grew wide fearfully as she looked up at me.

"Kagome Taisho-Echizen-san I take it?" she said fearfully.

I nodded with a smirk set in place and turned out of the office.

"Send the papers to my father's home." I called over my shoulder.

I went outside and found a tree to sleep under for a while.

~Ryoma~

I walked out when the bell for lunch rang and found my sister sitting under my normal tree. I noticed with some amusement that she asleep and hurried over to her. Grabbing her shoulder I shook her awake with some success.

"Time to get up Imouto." I said softly.

She grunted and opened her golden eyes so similar to my own. Small delicate hands came up to rub the sleep from her eyes as I smirked at her in amusement.

"Shut up Nii-sama." she mumbled.

I chuckled softly and sat back on my heels hearing my team calling for me.

"Do you want to watch us practice after school?" I asked.

I smiled slightly when I saw her nod and helped her to her feet.

"Come on you can split my lunch with me." I said wrapping an arm around her waist.

We both walked over to where the others were and I saw their confusion. Kagome's eyes landed on something far behind the team and her eyes narrowed.

"How the hell did he find me?" she muttered under her breath alarmed.

I looked over and saw silver hair and thought it was Sesshomaru for a second but that thought stopped when I saw the ears on top of his head. A demon was beside him and he seemed to point her out to the demon. My eyes widened when Kagome moved protectively in front of the team as the demon rushed towards us as Inuyasha disappeared.

I watched as Kagome reached for her charm bracelet after getting the others a ways away from her and the incoming demon.

"Shit." I muttered. "There goes that secret."

The others looked wide eyed as Kagome pulled off what she called Hiraikotsu from the charm bracelet. A huge boomerang came off and into her hands making all of us jump in shock. A light blue light glowed around it and she twirled it around her head.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled and released it.

It cut through the air easily and destroyed the demon on contact. The boomerang flew back to her hands and she swung it slightly and got a good hold on it then it disappeared in a flash of light.

~Fuji~

My eyes opened wide when she calmly started to walk back over to us only to collapse half way. Ryoma hurried over to her with a worried expression. I saw a pink gem fall from under her sundress to dangle in front of her. It shone brightly in the light and reflected off her skin. Ryoma helped her stand and walk over to us slowly. One of his arms was wound around her waist and the other held one of her arms around his shoulders.

"Guys will you tell the school I'm leaving early to help my sister home?" Ryoma asked. "And could one of you grab my bag?"

I nodded and turned to walk into the school leaving the others behind.

~Ryoma~

I sighed and helped my sister from the school to go back home. I felt some of her weight come off and turned to see Momo on the other side of her holding her up on her left. I nodded gratefully to him as we made our way to my home.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: Well that's this chapter. And here's everyone's presents!**

**Sesshomaru: *got Inuyasha's bone* Really? *real gift new sword and a happy gleam comes to his eye***

**Kagome: *got a new bow and arrow set* Yay *evil glint and turns to Inuyasha***

**Inuyasha: *nothing bone went to Sesshomaru and starts to run away from Kagome who wants to 'practice'***

**Ryoma: *new tennis racket and tennis balls***

**Fuji: *new video camera which he promptly uses to film Inuyasha's torture***

**Tezuka: *new racket and book on tennis tactics***

**Kikumaru: *book on gymnastics to help his tennis game* yay!**

**Oishi: *book on sushi***

**Momo: *gag gift of peanut can full of snakes***

**Artemis: *grins at Momo's pout***

**Kirara: *demon cat nip* Meow! *starts to chase Inuyasha***

**Shippo: *new book full of Marauder's prank ideas from Harry Potter* Yay!**

**Inui: *book on torture*Hmmmm**

**Kaidoh: *book on snakes* Hisss**

**Nanako: *new dresses and she squeals***

**Nanjirou: *gag gift of sweet young children manga***

**Karupin: *new snake toy to play with***

**Ayumi/Sango: *new boomerang* Sweet *evil grin and starts to chase Inuyasha with it***

**Miroku: *new Sutras***

**Artemis: is that everyone?**

**All: Yep!**

**Artemis: *grins and starts to chase Inuyasha with her katana***

**Jack: *laughing maniacally in the background***

**Fuji: *filming the whole thing in amusement***

**Artemis: Till next time please review and tell me who do ****YOU ****Kagome to end up with.**

Crimson Moon Demon


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys back with the next chapter!**

**Kagome: Yay!**

**Fuji: *chuckling and watching Inuyasha's torment***

**Artemis: *sighs* I own nothing but the plot and oc's that may appear**

**Fuji: *laughing manically in the background***

**All: *back away and shudder***

**Inuyasha: *whimpers***

~~~~~line~~~~~

Chapter 5: Explanation to the team

~Ryoma~

I walked into the house with Kagome and Momo. The others followed in behind us as Sesshomaru hurried over to us. He took Kagome from Momo and me and hurried into the living room to lay her down on the couch in the room. He sat with her head in his lap running his fingers through her hair worriedly. Sesshomaru looked up at me and the others with cold, calculating eyes that made me flinch.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Inuyasha found us and had a demon attack us in hopes of killing Kagome." I said softly.

Sesshomaru growled and lost the illusion holding his demonic features from the people behind us. I heard the team gasp as I bared my neck noticing Kagome doing the same in her sleep. He stopped and nodded tensely and I made my way to sit at his feet.

"Sit down guys this is going to take some time to explain." I said softly.

I watched as my team all took seats around the room looking at us expectantly. I heard Sesshomaru sigh and took it upon myself to explain all that I knew.

"It all started the day my little sister fell down the well at her old home." I started and started explaining the whole situation getting added details from Sesshomaru and Shippo when he came into the room.

"What's the jewel around her neck?" Fuji asked his eyes open staring at it.

"That would be the Shikon Jewel the reason Inuyasha wants to kill her." I whispered pained.

"Why does she have to go through all of this?" Eiji whimpered getting Oishi to try and comfort him.

I sighed and shifted on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. Tezuka-bucho watched the movement making me look at him curiously. He shook his head making me shrug and stand up to get some feeling back in my butt. My team looked at me with pained eyes, even our most stoic members, and stood to their feet to leave the room.

"Don't go." we heard a soft voice whisper.

I turned around quickly and looked at my baby sister with worried eyes as she sat up on the couch.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"Around the middle of my past." she sighed.

Sesshomaru stood up then and made his way to the kitchen. I heard a crash and hurried in with Kagome staggering slightly. The door in the kitchen was open and Sesshomaru was gone. The team looked at the open door with gaping mouths making Kagome giggle.

"Okay who needs something to eat?" Kagome asked.

Momo raised his hand quickly waving it back and forth quickly. The others and I nodded in quiet amusement at Momo as Kagome giggled at him.

"Go on out." she said pushing us out of the kitchen.

~Kagome~

As soon as the boys were out of the kitchen I set to work on cheeseburgers and fries. Setting out some chips in case anyone wanted some of those instead. The boys were all joking around and rough housing in the living room from what I could hear. I smiled to myself as I finished the food.

"Come and get it." I called.

I smiled as I heard footsteps but froze when a hand went around my mouth. My vision started getting black as I was dragged out of the kitchen. I heard Nii-sama and the others yelling as I fought against the person holding. BY the feel of how muscled the arms were it was male when a familiar scent drifted into my nose. The river just after a rain and lilac drifted into my nose tinted with death telling me exactly who it was. I grabbed part of his hair and threw it to the ground as he took off with me.

~Fuji~

We all ran in just in time to see Kagome being dragged out of the room.

"NO!" Ryoma yelled running forward.

The others and I rushed forward only to see a bit of hair on the ground. It was an off white silver color that made me think of Sesshomaru but then remembered that his hair was strictly silver. I bent to examine it and couldn't help but think _whose hair is this_.

"**Inuyasha!**" Ryoma screamed at the top of his lungs.

I turned to Ryoma in shock at the mention of the accursed male that was trying to kill Kagome. My eyes narrowed as I hurried into the living room. Sesshomaru's number was lying on the table and I snatched it up quickly. I hurried into the kitchen where the others were and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number with shaking fingers as tears started to roll down Ryoma's cheeks.

"Sesshomaru." I gasped when he picked up the phone.

"What?" he growled.

"Kagome's been kidnapped by Inuyasha." I gasped.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: I'm evil**

**Kagome: *gaping***

**Ryoma: *wide eyed***

**Inuyasha: *smirking***

**Fuji: *glaring at Inuyasha***

**Artemis: One more chapter till I tell who Kagome is going to end up with so tell me everyone! And this fic may go to be a few more chapters until I'm finished then there will probably be a sequel**

**Fuji: Review so she gets this done faster!**

**Artemis: 30- 2 weeks, 35- a few days**

**Till next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Okay I'm evil and I know it!**

**Kagome: *still gaping because of last chapter***

**Ryoma: *glaring at me while holding Kagome***

**Artemis: hehe *nervous sweat drop* Okay so the winner for Kagome's boyfriend is Fuji Shuusuke!**

**Fuji: *wide eyes***

**Ryoma: *wide murderous eyes***

**Artemis: Blame the reviewers! *hides behind Sesshomaru***

**Ryoma: *sighs and shakes his head***

**Shippo: Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing but the plot and the oc's that will help the group find Kagome!**

**Artemis: Onto the story!**

Chapter 6: Help in the form of demons…

~Yuki~

I stared in shock as Inuyasha took of down the street in shock with a black haired young female on his shoulder. I hurried to where Sesshomaru was to tell him what I saw.

~Ryoma (sorry about the short pov that started this but I needed to introduce her)*

I watched as a female with light blue hair that reached the back of her neck and two longer strands that reached under her breasts run off in slight shock. My teammates came to my side as I watched her run. A quick glance over her shoulder exposed to the rest of us gold eyes that were darker than Sesshomaru-aniki's. She hurried away as we hurried back into my house.

"How are we going to get Kagome-chan back, nya~?" Eiji asked.

"We are going to train our asses off with daggers and such so that we can fight any demons that may try to stop us." I said glaring at a wall.

~Sesshomaru~

I stared at my wall as my younger sister's face entered my thoughts. The things that caught my attention the most were her big golden eyes begging me to take her to my home to train to fight Naraku and her long green-black hair floating in the wind as she stood in my garden with a scowl on her lips. Her small body fit against mine as she sat on my lap reading a book as I did my paperwork at my desk in my study. Her charming personality that even caught my cold heart and made it warm even more than Rin ever could. I smiled slightly at the thought of my younger sister but it dropped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I commanded.

A female with short light blue hair and two longer strands that reached under her ample breasts and golden eyes stood next to a male that had gold hair and black eyes that seemed to be ongoing and never stopping. The female wore black pants that were tucked into black combat boots and a silver tank top with a black leather jacket. The male had on a crimson muscle shirt and black jeans with crimson shoes on his feet.

The female stepped forward with her head bent to the side submissively her hands palm up. I nodded and the male nudged her slightly making her put her head up.

"I saw Inuyasha taking off with a small child earlier and I thought it best to come and report it to you Sesshomaru-sama." she said softly.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Yuki Hikari Lady of the East Sesshomaru-sama." she said softly giving a slight bow.

"Luca Hikari Lord of the East Sesshomaru-sama." he said softly, giving me the impression that he almost never spoke.

I nodded in slight shock at the fact that the Lord and Lady of the East had come out of hiding. I allowed the glamour over my markings to drop to allow them to see them. They dropped theirs and I was a little surprised to find that Yuki was the heir to the east's lands. On her cheeks were two silver stripes and on her fore head was a golden six pointed star. Luca had two golden stripes on his cheeks the same color as Yuki's star.

"Why are you two here?" I asked politely.

"We want to help protect the Shikon Miko." Yuki said politely as Luca nodded his agreement.

I nodded slightly in agreement as they bowed to me. I stood from my desk and walked around to them. They straightened up quickly and looked me in the eye even though only Luca was the same height as me while Yuki was a good half foot shorter than us. She turned around making Luca and I do the same and we all walked out of the office.

~Ryoma~

I watched with sadistic glee as my teammates tried to get the concept of fighting, actual fighting with forms and not street bawling like they had seen so many times before. I showed Eiji and Oishi their movements again as Dad watched from where he was with Tezuka-bucho and Inui-sempai. I hurried over to where Fuji-sempai and Momo-sempai were and scowled slightly.

"Stop." I said making the whole team stop what they were doing.

Fuji-sempai and Momo-sempai both froze and turned around. I stared at them sadistically as they both whimpered softly.

"50 laps around the temple go." I commanded.

They both took off without a problem trying to get away from me making me laugh slightly as the others hurried to get their forms right before they could get in trouble. A car pulled up outside of our temple and stopped. Who got out surprised me to no end…

Cliff hanger!

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: Sorry about the late update I found out my great grandmother died and I had to go to her funeral**

**Kagome: I'm so sorry Artemis!**

**Artemis: it's okay Kagome-chan I'm hanging in there.**

**Kagome: *sighs* so what's happening this week?**

**Artemis: My birthday is this Sunday…**

**Everyone: *wide eyes* Happy early Birthday!**

**Artemis: *blushes and hides face* thanks everyone**

**Shippo: Till next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


	8. Chapter 8

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey I'm here with a new chapter!**

**Ryoma: Finally!**

**Artemis: *pouts* well this whole chapter is dedicated to Kagome waking up and trying to figure out where she is, oh and Inuyasha figuring out that he is trying to kill his sister *evil grin***

**All: *shudder***

**Artemis: I own nothing but my oc's and plot!**

Chapter 7: Surprise Inuyasha

~Kagome~

I opened my eyes and looked around wildly trying to slow my rapid heartbeat. My breathing slowed slightly as I looked around at the unfamiliar room that I was being kept in quietly. I felt ropes tied around my wrists and ankles also noticing that they were tied to the chair I was sitting on. My golden eyes searched the room hastily trying to find an escape route. A door was to my left with windows to my right. A display case was directly in front of me with demon furs, horns and even heads in it. I shook my head disgusted as Inuyasha's familiar scent drifted to me from the door as he walked in.

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed madly and insanely as they stared at the jewel hanging around my neck. I growled at him almost losing the illusion over my body in the process. A young hanyou came in behind him with his head bowed.

"Inuyasha-sama your brother has become angered." he muttered lowly.

I stared at the young hanyou in confusion as he kept his head bowed in submission. My eyes widened though as Inuyasha's claws reached out towards his neck. I struggled to get out of chair drawing Inuyasha's attention to me allowing the hanyou male to get away. I saw his grateful glance and gave him a short nod in response.

"You can't break out of those Ka-go-me." Inuyasha taunted me.

I growled at him as my illusion wavered slightly. Inuyasha's eyes trained onto where my ears were exposed. The pointed edges caught him off guard as I grinned a feral snarl at him making him confused. His eyes widened though as he took in a deep sniff through his dulled nose. Those gold eyes narrowed as crimson started to leak into the iris. I stiffened in my seat as Inuyasha turned and stalked from the room. I sagged in relief in my chair and allowed my illusion to drop. _Hurry up and find me guys _I thought tiredly.

~5 hours later~

I woke up as a door slammed open, quickly readjusting my illusion just as Inuyasha came into the room. I snarled at him angrily as he stared at me with gold/crimson eyes.

"Drop the glamour bitch." he snarled.

I sat straighter in shock as he glared at me. I allowed the glamour to drop exposing my real features to Inuyasha.

~Normal~

Inuyasha stared in shock at the tiny Inu youkai sitting on the chair where Kagome had been sitting just a second before. On her cheeks were two magenta stripes like his older brother's, a Prussian blue crescent moon stood out proudly between the gaps of her black-green bangs. The lower back length locks had streaks of silver intertwining in them and her gold eyes had tints of amber in them. There was magenta lining over top of her eyes enhancing them and a black-green streaked silver tail was now resting around her waist. Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at the girl sitting calmly on the chair as she started to move her wrists and casually broke the bonds holding them prisoner. Her hands moved to where her ankles were tied to the chair and stood up after snapping the binds with her claws.

"Hello Inuyasha-nii." Kagome said after straightening up.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock as her left hand went to her bracelet on her right wrist. She moved charms humming to herself and smiled when she found the one she wanted. She gripped it and pulled it off in one single fluid movement. A flash of light accompanied it making Inuyasha cover his eyes from the suddenness of it. When it died down and he uncovered his eyes they almost popped out of his head as she lovingly stoked Banryuu in front of him.

"You said you wanted to fight Banryuu." she muttered softly. "So you will have to do with the traitor, ne?"

**Artemis: That's a wrap!**

**All: *dumbfounded***

**Artemis: Please Review and I'm sorry if it's short but its 3 in the morning and I'm tired so night *yawns***

**Till next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


End file.
